A Rare Chance In Life
by Kaori2
Summary: This is a story about me and a friend getting sucked into the KOF world. It's kinda stupid but, please. This is my first fanfic! R&R please! ^_~
1.

A Rare Chance In Life **A Rare Chance In Life **

Chapter One – A Lesson Learned The Hard Way 

Dedicated To Barb… 

**_ _**

**_ _**

Kaori typed away on her keyboard to her newly found ICQ friend, Barb. They we're both members of Ashiura Gals Club and found that they had a lot in common. They have only met a few days ago, but it seemed like they have know each other for years.

Kaori: What do you think of Benimaru.

Barb: I think he's beautiful. *Hugs On Her Benimaru Doll*

Kaori: Wow, you really like him. No matter. I LOVE him, so that's different. *Hugs on HER Benimaru Doll*

Barb: My doll is better.

Kaori: Is not.

Barb: Is to.

Kaori: Not.

Barb: To.

(This went on for ages until Kaori's dad walked in.)

Kaori: Oh Crap! PAW! (Parents Are Watching)

Barb knew exactly what to do. She stopped typing.

Kaori's Dad: Whom are you talking to?

Kaori minimized the Chat.

Kaori: Oh, no one.

Kaori's dad eyed his daughter suspiciously. He doesn't like Kaori talking to strangers. (Talk about old fashioned) But he finally left.

Kaori: Phew! Almost got caught.

Barb: J

Suddenly, Kaori's computer freezes.

"What the?!"

The whole screen went blank. She called out to her sister. No answer. She then realised her dad sitting on the couch behind her, was not moving. He seemed to have frozen, just like her computer.

"Hello there." Said the computer.

Kaori's heart froze.

'The computer just spoke?!' she thought.

A blue-haired fairy with butterfly wings appeared. She was dressed a little more modern than those fairies in Fairy Tales. She wore a light blue jacket with a heart shaped opening in the chest area, with a mini skirt that has diamond shaped cuts on the sides. Infact, she looked like a mini Shermie with some little variations. She held a wand with a blue diamond on the top.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Kaori screamed out.

"No need to be afraid. I'm here to make your wish come true." Said the fairy.

Kaori stared at her with a puzzled look.

"Make my wish come true?" she asked.

The fairy crossed her legs as she floated in the middle of the screen.

"What have you always wanted?" she asked.

Kaori thought for a while.

"A scanner?"

The fairy shook her head.

"What have you always wanted to happen? Think?"

Kaori thought with a disappointing look.

"…I wanted, all KOF characters to come to life…I even wrote it on my ICQ info."

The fairy brightened up.

"Yes. That's it."

Kaori turned away.

"That's never going to happen, is it?"

The fairy stood up.

"Now THAT'S where you're wrong! I am here to grant you that wish! You and your friend will be teleported to the KOF world. I will only teleport you in, and I will help you with nothing more. There is a secret, which, I'm sure you will figure it out with no problem. It is not exactly you wish, but this is as close as you can get. Ready?"

Kaori looked at the fairy with wide eyes.

"Serious?"

"Please don't look at me like that, you're scaring me!" said the fairy. As she waved her wand, a vortex appeared on the screen. Kaori was instantly sucked into the vortex.

Kaori's mind was spinning. She was dying to get out of this…Thing! A swishing sound could be heard and Kaori landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ouch!" she cried out. A backpack landed next to her.

"Ouch!" said someone next to her with a backpack ALSO landing next to her.

A girl about seventeen with brown hair and brown eyes was sitting next to her, rubbing her injured ass. Holding a Benimaru Doll. The funny thing is, she herself was holding one too.

Kaori was dressed in her usual clothes. Boy's clothes, which she fells comfortable in. She had short black hair and like the other girl, brown eyes.

They looked at each other.

"Who are you?" they said at the same time.

"I'm Kaori."

"I'm Barb."

They sat in silence for a moment. Then they jumped up in excitement.

Kaori: WOW! It's really you!

Barb: I can't believe this!

Kaori: Well, believe it!

Barb: Like your Benimaru Doll.

Kaori: Like YOUR Benimaru Doll.

Barb: Are we really in the KOF world?

Kaori: The blue fairy said she would teleport me or us to the KOF world. I hope this is not Residential Evil…

Barb: Or Hell Night…

They both shivered.

A man with long (or tall) blonde hair appeared. It was Benimaru.

Kaori: Yup. We're definitely in the KOF world now…

Barb looked very excited in seeing Benimaru.

Barb: Wow…

Kaori waved a hand in front of her.

Kaori: Ah… Barb? Are you there?

Barb did not move.

Kaori: OK, this is worrying me…

Benimaru turned to look at them.

His eyes flashed at the sight of Barb. He quickly dashed to her.

Benimaru: Hello my lovely lady.

Barb looked around.

Barb: Y… Y… You talking to me?

Benimaru smiled.

Benimaru: Do you see any lovely ladies around?

Kaori frowned

"Then what am I?" she mumbled.

Benimaru suddenly had a serious look on his face. He cupped Barb's cheek with his palm. Slowly, he went in for the kill. He kissed Barb full on the lips. (All Beni fans, DON' T go and kill Barb!)

Kaori watched with wide eye.

'Hentai…'

After what seemed like forever, Benimaru, finally withdrawed, revealing a red-faced Barb.

Benimaru: I see you are one of my fans.

Barb first looked puzzled, but then she realised the Benimaru doll.

Barb: Ohh… Yes. My friend there is your fan too.

Benimaru turned to look at Kaori. She looked like a boy to him. A typical boy holding a Benimaru doll.

'Is he GAY with me?' he thought.

Benimaru gave his concentration back to Barb, who was still a little shock at the whole situation.

"Now my angel (he can think of ALL different names), care to come to my apartment…"

"?!" 

Kaori stepped in

"Okay, BENI BOY! That's going a bit too far!"

Benimaru stopped her from talking.

"I can tell that you are jealous and all, but I really interested in girls and would like to concentrate on this fair maiden here now."

Furious, after what Benimaru had said, Kaori punched Benimaru fair and square on the face. Surprisingly, crimson flames engulfed her fist. Even more surprising was the fact that Benimaru flew at least ten feet away from where he was originally standing. He is now officially unconscious. (THE WINNER IS… KAORI!!!)

Kaori stared her hand as Barb rushed to her. The flame flickered a bit and changed colour… TO PURPLE.

"Wow…" she gasped.

"How did you do that?" asked Barb.

"I don't know. That bastard over there made me so mad, that I just snapped and 'poof', there it was, the flame on my palm. It was crimson then though."

Barb smiled.

"I thought you liked Beni." (Beni? VERY sweet name Barb!)

"Well, I did. Until he said those IDIOTIC stuff. He acted like a major asshole!"

Barb chukled.

"Maybe, but he gave me such a nice first kiss…"

"First kiss?" asked Kaori. "Lucky your first kiss was with a guy that doesn't exist in the REAL world."

"Agreed."

They walked over to Benimaru, who, they presumed, was still unconscious. They both got their backpacks and rampaged through it. They found a sketchbook and a box of high quality pencils.

"The fairy sure equipped us well." Said Barb.

"Yeah. Look. My Pyjamas! And all the other necessaries!"

They both sat down and began to sketch.

"There." They both said as they finished their sketch of Benimaru.

"Looks like Ashiura will have a lot of contributions to the gallery." said Barb, putting away her sketchbook.

"I reckon." said Kaori as she put away her sketchbook. "But it depends on if we'll EVER get out!"

"But first, we'll have to find somewhere to stay." Suggested Barb.

"We're not going to HIS apartment!" said Kaori pointing to Benimaru.

"Ok, if you don't want to."

They slowly walked off to where they thought would be the way to town.

_________________________________________________________________ 

Author's Note:

Ok, this story is crap, I know, but I wrote it for fun. I know right now there is only one KOF character and it may be boring now and all. Bear with me cause this IS about two average girls getting sucked into the KOF world.I'll try putting more on the next chapter.

________________________________________________________________

Next Chapter's Highlights:

Who will Kaori and Barb meet on the way to town? How does Kaori cope with her newly found powers? Will Barb have powers of her own? (in a deep voice) Find out, in the next chapter of… '?'


	2. 

"Wait

**A Rare Chance In Life**

Chapter Two – Dream Match Revived (Literally)

Dedicated To Barb… 

"Wait!" cried Benimaru.

They turned around.

"Hey, I thought you were unconscious!" Barb pointed out.

"It was your angelic voice that woke me up of course!"

Kaori rubbed her temples in frustration.

'This guy probably considers himself as a lothario.'

Barb turned red. She can be embarrassed so easily.

Benimaru raced up to Barb.

"Please. Tell me your name O beautiful one!"

"B… Barb." Bearb was still red.

"Such a LOVELY name! Care to join me for dinner at my apartment?"

"OK, MISTER! We're going to go now!" shouted Kaori as a flame surrounded her now clench up fist.

Benimaru turned to Kaori with a serious expression.

"I have not for gotten you. You knocked me out and you have what seemed to be the Kusanagi flame! You are some kind of clone from N.E.S.T.S. aren't you? Perhaps a perfect clone of Kyo!"

Kaori was confused, even if she knew the whole KOF storyline off by heart. She, a clone? Ha! Benimaru must be nuts!

"Listen…"

But before she could finish, Benimaru charged at her with his 'Lightning Fist'.

Kaori dodged the attack.

'What am I gonna do? I don't really know how to control the flames!'

Benimaru then proceeded to perform his 'Lightning Fist SDM' on Kaori.

'Well, this is it. I'm doomed.'

Kaori squinted her eyes shut, ready to receive the powerful SDM. But Benimaru's fist never made contact with her. She opened her eyes to see Benimaru on the ground not moving.

"Barb!"

Barb looked at her hands. Then she broke into a schoolgirl giggle.

"Hey Kaori! I got it! I got it!"

Kaori looked confused.

"Got what?"

"My powers!"

Kaori looked at her.

"Uh… Do ya have fire power?"

Barb shook her head.

"Watch this!"

Barb turned to a wall. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"PSYCHO BALL!!!" she shouted as she put her two hands together with her palms facing the wall.

A psychic projectile appeared and went flying to the wall, which is now just a pile of rubble.

"My God! Psychic powers?"

"Yeah! Cool huh?"

"But take my advice. Do NOT call your move 'Psycho Ball'. You never if The Psycho Soldiers placed 'copyright' next to their moves."

Barb nodded and smiled.

"I guess we'll have to think up names for our moves now…"

Kaori and Barb took a look at Benimaru one last time before FINALLY heading towards town.

~ Southtown – Somewhere in there ~

The streets were in disgrace as the two girls walked down the pedestrian looking for a hotel or just a place to stay in.

"HEY YOU TWO!" shouted out a bulky looking man.

"Yes." They answered turning to face him.

He took out a knife and held it in front of them.

"Gimmie all ya money!"

Kaori and Barb looked at each other.

"You can. I'm a bit tired." Said Kaori to Barb.

"Ok." Answered Barb as she held out one hand towards the 'robber'. (What can I say? Southtown is an unprotected town. No wonder Robbers come out in broad daylight. And yes, the sun is still up, there.)

"PSYCHIC BOMB!" she screamed (sorry, I just couldn't think up anymore names!). A projectile went flying towards the 'robbery'. He screamed as the projectile reached him. He is now on the ground, barely alive. 

"Hmm… I should of know." Said Kaori. "If Benimaru was knocked out by that move, this guy would stand no chance against it."

Barb gestured.

"Ah… Kaori? Can we go and eat now? I'm tired and starving!"

"OK."

~ A Out Of Business Restaurant ~

The shopkeeper looked surprised as the two of them walked in.

"Um… Do you have a menu for take away's?" asked Barb, for they wanted to find some place to set foot fast and did not want to waste anymore time than they already have.

"YES!" he said enthusiastically as he handed them each a yellowed handout menu.

"*Geeze, they must be starving here.*" Kaori whispered to Barb.

"*Well, what do you expect from such a run downed town.*" Barb whispered back.

"A medium fried rice and a coke please."

"Same."

"Coming right up!"

~ King's Bar, Downtown(The hell I would know what the Bar's name is!) ~

After satisfying their stomach, they continued walking until they reached a bar, which sounded quite familiar to them.

They walked in together and saw two identical bar waitresses setting up the place for tonight.

A screaming man (or woman) could be seen screaming at the phone.

"I don't care! I ordered it two months ago and NOW you tell me you are out of stock?! What is up with you people! I have been your customer for… I don't know how long! When I order something, I expected to be on time! You better fix this! Good Bye!"

Kaori and Barb looked at each other.

"That's King alright." Said Kaori.

"But she slimmer than in the game." Said Barb.

They walked towards the place where King is.

King was surprised. Not many people would come to the bar in this hour and the fact that they were so young. But a customer is a customer. She'll serve them anyway.

"What would you two like? But I don't really think that any of the alcohol variety here is suitable for your age. Perhaps some soft drink?"

"No thanks, we just had some."

King thought for a while.

"How about some juices? I have a lot to choose from."

They gestured a bit. How can they ask King if they could stay here for a while? This isn't a hotel… 

"Well… we…" said Barb.

King waited for her to finish.

"Well, we were wondering, can we stay here for a while? I mean, we're new here so we don't really know where to go."

King thought again. There aren't really any hotels or motels here. Should she accommodate these two strangers?

"Hmmm… I do have a spare room upstairs, but I'll have to charge you."

Kaori and Barb checked their wallets.

"Ah… How much do you charge?"

"Ten dollars for a night, including food."

'Sounds like a bargain.'

"We'll take it."

"Okay then. Here is the key to your room."

King handed them the key.

"Thanks."

"No worrys."

They walked up to their room. It was quite easy to find, no wonder King didn't lead them up. But she was busy anyway so no surprise there.

The room was dull and there were two mattresses' on the floor.

"I guess ten dollars a night isn't such a bargain after all." Said Barb as she went to one mattress and sat down.

"I wonder if we'll see Ryo and the rest of AOF." Said Kaori as she, too, went to her mattress.

"Maybe. You know, Ryo ALWAYS wants to see King, and the fact Takuma thinks of King as 'Future mother of the Sakazaki heir', I think Takuma would persuade Ryo to come here."

"Say, would you think that King would give a us a job here?"

"Probably not. We're too young!"

They both laughed.

Night soon fell upon them and both headed downstairs.

The bar was noisy and crowded. They watched in amazement as King made the drinks at lightning speed.

"Wow…"

"How DOES she do it?"

Then, they both spotted someone coming through the door.

RYO SAKAZAKI!!!

Followed by…

YURI SAKAZAKI!!!

And…

ROBERT GARCIA!!!

(Wow. BIG surprise!!!)

"Hi guys." Said King as she prepared for another drink.

Ryo looked worried.

"King, are you sure you can handle this?"

King laughed.

"You ask me all the time! I've been doing this for a LONG time! Don't worry!"

Yuri then stepped forward.

"Have you heard? Yet another KOF tournament is held! I wonder if N.E.S.T.S. is behind all this…"

"I think they ARE behind all this." Said Robert, as he helped himself the make a drink. King glared at him. "Oh… Sorry."

"So you should be."

The girls listen to their conversation close by without being spotted.

"A KOF tournament?" asked Barb.

"Yeah. I think it is 'Dream Match Revived'." Said Kaori.

"So, anything interesting happened today?" asked Ryo. (Sooo interested in King)

"Yeah. Two young girls, one about 13 and one about 17 came and asked for shelter. I rented them a spare room upstairs."

"Oh." said Ryo, not that interested.

'So, it's not a MAN staying upstairs. Only two girls, what harm can they be of?' (Big mistake Ryo!)

Barb made a funny face.

Kaori: What's the matter?

Barb: I think I just read Ryo's mind…

Kaori: Really?! That's SOOO cool! I bet Athena doesn't have that power!

Barb: But seriously, it freaked me out!

Kaori: Don't worry, you'll get use to it.

Barb: Hmm…

Barb fiddle with her ruby ring on her finger. She always does that when she gets nervous.

"What's that?" asked Kaori, looking at the ring, admiring it.

"Oh, I had this since I was a little girl. It's a family treasure that was past down from generation to generation."

"Oh, OK."

King and the gang were engaged in their conversation about KOF 2001 and abut which team would they participate in. Once again, Kaori and Barb eavesdropped on them.

Ryo: I think I'll stick to the AOF team as usual. (VERY hard to guess!)

Robert: I'll stick with Ryo. (I should have known.)

Yuri: But, whom should I go with?

King: If you want, you can go back to the AOF team. I'll just back to my old team again.

Yuri: No. Lets discuss this later. Right now I just wanna relax a bit ya know. The tournament won't be on until 6 months later. We have plenty of time.

King: Hmm… I guess you're right. Drinks anyone?

All: Yes please!

~In Their Room~

Kaori: I wanna participate in the tournament too!!!

Barb: Shhh…. Not so loud!

Kaori: Oh, Sorry.

Barb: I wanna participate too, but we need more team members.

Kaori: Let's just SCA-RU the more team members thing and just go! I mean, well, both enter as single participants?

Barb: Nah, that wouldn't be right. We're new, remember?

Kaori: Shingo was new in 97!

Barb: But still…

Kaori: OK, we'll find more members.

Barb: Good.

They rolled on their mattress's thinking about the tournament and where the HELL they would find people to join them?

As they thought more about it, they drifted of the sleep…

Author's Note

I wrote this POINTLESS chapter out of boredom. I just couldn't think of anything to put on chapter two (but, HELL YEAH it's a long one!). Then I realised that King's Bar (Once again, I note that I do NOT know the name of King's Bar) and the AOF team is located in Southtown (and yes, we DID drop in Southtown), so I wrote about the AOF team and King. That got me thinking A LOT and I have a serious case of writers block. But you never know, when the perfect idea strikes me, I will write. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Kaori


	3. 

Kaori laid on the bed looking at the ceiling 

~* A Rare Chance In life *~ Chapter 3 [ Kyo = King Of Fighters. But Kyo doesn't = Great Brain Power ] 

Kaori laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. Dressed in her `Shit Happens' jumper, she turned to look at Barb, who was reading a book whilst fiddling her ruby ring. 

"Ah, I can tell you're nervous. Whatcha readin?" 

"It's the KOF 2001 guide. I found it in the back pack." 

Kaori looked confused. 

"How can you get nervous from reading that." 

"Well, it says here, that the host this year is anonymous…" 

"N.E.S.T.S." 

"I don't know…" 

"C'mon Barb! Who else would hold a KOF tournament besides them?" 

"But have you considered the fact that N.E.S.T.S. doesn't have any purpose to host a KOF tournament anymore? K' is not even the main character this year and he has found his sister, what would nest want to hold a KOF tournament anyway?" 

"Hmmm…. Good point." 

"OK! Let's all just forget about the host thing and start looking for team mates." 

"Ah, have ya read the back page?" 

Barb flipped the book to the back page. 

`There is no need to find teammates. 2 or 3 people teams or single entries are acceptable.' 

Barb frowned. 

"Guess there is no need for team mates now." 

"Yeah." 

"Do you want to go out for a walk? I hate this dump. Might as well get some fresh air." 

"Alright." 

~Down town of Southtown~ 

Barb and Kaori walked down the road. They observed everything closely again. Buildings wrecked and are falling apart. Actually, everything was falling apart. 

Kaori shook her head. 

"To think that the great Kyo Kusanagi and the rest of the hero's team came from this dump. I can tell why Benimaru came from this place, but Kyo and Goro? I would never of imagined." 

"Stop being so mean to Benimaru." 

"I know you like him and all, but…" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Kaori, stunned, looked at Barb, who was screaming. 

"What?!" 

Barb said nothing, but pointed her index finger in front of her. 

Kaori looked at that direction and saw… 

"KYO KUSANAGI!!!" 

Shocked, Kaori stood stationary, not moving a muscle. 

It was indeed he great Kyo Kusanagi himself (I don't think his that great, but a legend is a legend, I HAVE to put him in here somewhere!). With his brown hair and matching brown eyes, he wore his white leather jacket and blue jeans, just like in the game. 

Without thinking, Barb rushed up to him. 

"Wait!" shouted Kaori, as she followed Barb. 

***** 

Kyo was not surprised when the two girls came rushing to him. (Could it be that he knows of these two girls origin? Fortunate *Or unfortunate*, ones that were transported to the KOF world because it was their destiny? And why the heck am I talking so much these days?) 

Kyo opened his mouth to speak the words of wisdom… 

"Please, please! If you two want autographs, now is not a good time." (Guess not…) 

*Kaori and Barb turned super deformed with only half their eyelids open* 

"Who said anything about autographs?" said Kaori. 

Kyo looked surprised this time. 

"You mean… YOU TWO DON'T WANT MY AUTOGRAPHS?!" 

Barb and Kaori nodded in unison. 

"Man, I thought I was really popular." 

"Well, you are." Said Barb, trying to comfort him. "But we just don't want autographs right now." 

Kyo looked at Kaori. 

"Don't look at me. I'm a die-hard Iori fan." 

"Kaori!" 

"What? I am!" 

After a few minutes of comforting, the girls spoke about KOF. 

"Wha? So young! Wouldn't it be a bit to risky for you two to enter?" 

"No." said Kaori, as she lift up her hand and a crimson then turned purple flame appeared. `Benimaru… Hentai… trying to seduce my friend… bastard…' 

Kyo jumped back. 

"Who the F*CK are you?" 

Kaori snuffed the flames and shook her index finger. 

"Nonono. Who are we…?" 

Kaori nodded at Barb, before Barb did a `Psycho Meat Knife' (Think of it as `Psycho Sword' with a bit of variation. `Psycho Meat Knife'… I like it!) in mid air. 

Kyo is now more than surprised. 

"I have nothing to say about you (meaning Kaori), but you, are you related to Athena?" 

"I've got nothing to do with her. I'm not even Japanese!" 

"Oh… right." 

Kaori stepped in. 

"Are you going to answer our question?" 

"Ah, I'm sorry, repeat the question again?" 

Kaori rolled her eyes. Out of all the heroes in KOF, why does she have to meet Kyo Kusanagi, the so-called `legend', but yet so half witted? 

"Why the hell are you back in Southtown, Mr. Champion!" 

"Oh, right! Ah, I don't really know." 

"God, if you are listening to me, please send a lightning bolt and kill this idiot for me!" 

"Kaori!" 

"Ok Ok, I'm sorry!" 

"No, not in that way. I mean, I was kind of drawn back by something." 

Barb smiled. 

"Yuki?" 

Kyo blushed. Even though he and Yuki have been a couple for quite some time, he still gets nervous when that name is mentioned. (Talk about undying love!) 

"Maybe… She's back at the Kusanagi fortress. I met up with her just then." 

"Well, ok, that is very touching. Now can you tell me if you are entering the tournament or not?" 

"Maybe." 

"Yes or no." 

"Yes." 

"Thank you. That wasn't so hard, was it? Now we'll have to do some training…" 

"And we would like you to train us." 

Kaori looked at Barb with an uncertain look. 

`Damn, Kaori! I know you want Iori more, but DO bear with me! Iori's gonna kill us both if we ask him. And I'm only thinking this to myself. *Sigh* She can't hear me.' 

She looked at Kaori. This time, she had her shocked face put on. 

"Did you just speak in your mind?" asked Kaori. 

"Y… y… yeah… Why?" 

"Because I can hear you." 

Barb froze. 

"Does that mean…" 

"Yes." 

"WOOHOO!!!" 

Barb got so excited; she started to do the chicken dance. 

"LaLaLaLaLaLaLa! LaLaLaLaLaLaLa! And shake your bum! *clap**clap**clap**clap*" (Note: I was bored when I did this! No offence to Barb of course! ^_^)" 

Kyo looked at Barb wide eyes. 

"Is this how you foreigners express happiness?" 

Embarrassed, Kaori spoke. 

"Uh… Well, sorta…" 

"Interesting." 

"Not really." 

Barb was back to her normal self again. 

"Whose in for a celebration at the `Illusion Congratulations'! (King's bar. Thanks Pierpaolo!)" 

"Barb, don't over-react. We have not much money." 

"Oww…. Ok." 

A light bulb suddenly popped on top of Kaori's head. She turned her head slowly toward Kyo. 

"Oh Mr. Kusanagi…?" 

~Illusion Congratulations~ 

Note: [ ] means communicating with the mind via Barb's psychic powers. 

[What a great plan Kaori.] 

[He's the rich guy. He doesn't have to worry about money. WE do!] 

As Kyo watched the girls stared at each other, not saying a word, two people entered the bar. 

"Shingo!" 

"Master Kyo!" 

"Just, Kyo. OK?" 

"Heh Heh, OK." 

The other person stepped forward. Kaori almost spat her drink out. 

"BENIMARU?! I thought I whipped your ass to unconscious state! I'd expect you to be in hospital for at LEAST a month!" 

"A fighter recovers fast!" said Benimaru, as he then looks at Barb, with a extremely hentai look on his face. 

Kaori slapped him. 

"Don't you dare touch my friend." She said calmly as she dragged Barb back to their rooms. "Seeya all, people!" 

~ Back in the `closet room' as they now refer it ~ 

"Kaori, do cut Benimaru some slack. He's really a nice person, I know it." 

"Barb, you can't trust some sick-minded… GUY, in this society. This is South Town. Wanna live, you gotta be more cautious." 

Barb looked surprised. 

"Seems you've done a lotta research to this place. I can't believe you know so much about a town that really doesn't exists in the `real world'." 

"Hey, I'm a KOF freak, aren't I? With Internet access too!" 

"Hehe. But Kaori, what is our next plan. I mean, we HAVE to find a way to get outta here. I know its fun and all, but I'm starting to miss home…" 

Kaori's Mind 

"Kaori! Clean up your damn room! It's a pig sty!" 

"Kaori! How many times have I told you DO YOUR HOMEWORK FIRST!" 

"Kaori! If you studied more you wouldn't FAIL the damn test!" 

"Kaori…" 

End Of `Kaori's Mind' 

"Ah… I sorta like it here… but anyway." 

Barb was thinking hard. The fairy sent them here to make our dreams come true. But does this mean that they have to finish this adventure to return home? 

"I think we HAVE to compete in the KOF 2001 tournament to get outta here." 

Kaori just lighted a flame. 

"Dun worry. We'll whip some asses and go! We have `the all time famous Kyo Kusanagi' as our coach. What else CAN go wrong?" 

Barb looked unsure. 

"… I hope you're right…" 

~ Back at the bar ~ 

This time, it was Benimaru who almost spat his drink out. 

"You accepted them as your students?" 

Kyo nodded. 

"Yeah. They have a lot of potential. It's the Kaori girl I'm worried about. She seems to be related either to the Yagami clan or our clan. I'm sure we don't have any other relatives!" 

Benimaru went into dreamy mode. 

"What about the other girl, Barb?" 

"Oh. I just thought she was related to Athena." 

Shingo looked up. 

"She doesn't look Japanese." 

Kyo looked at Shingo. It just made him felt stupid when Shingo is around. 

"But anyway, I think they are fit for the Kusanagi Martial Arts." 

Benimaru looked a bit unsure. 

"Hmmm… Maybe…" 

Next Chapter Highlights: 

Will the girls make it for their first fight? Can they survive the Korean Team? Will they even see Iori? Find out in the next chapter of, `A Rare Chance In Life'. 

Authour's Note: 

Sorry everyone! I know it has been long, but I REALLY was busy! Anyways, I finished this one in a rush. Any mistakes on the story, please contact me! Seeya! ^_~ 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
